Joe Hawkins
Joe Hawkins is the separated husband of Laura Hawkins, and the father of their children Mattie Hawkins, Toby Hawkins and Sophie Hawkins. He, along with his then wife and family, was originally an ally of the conscious synths. Later, however, his view on synths changed, and he even moved to a synth-free town. 'Personality' Joe Hawkins is in many ways a man of good intentions, but who doesn't always end up making the right decisions. He truly cares about his family, and wants to do what's right for them, even if he sometimes goes about it wrong. Joe tends to change his mind a lot, and tends to make fast and impulsive decisions. ''Season One Episode 1.1 Joe first appears talking on the phone with someone named Chris while cleaning up breakfast. The house phone begins ringing, and neither Toby or Sophie are willing to answer it, so it goes to voicemail. It was his wife. Mattie asks him why her mom isn't back yet, and he says her case is going over. Mattie isn't happy and begins walking away, but he tells her to clear away the shoes in the hallway or he'll put them on a bonfire, to which she rolls her eyes. He then gets a text from his wife saying she's stuck in court and she'll talk tomorrow, which makes him sigh in disappointment until he gets an idea. He tells Sophie to put on her shoes because they're going shopping. Toby asks what he'll do if he needs to go anywhere, and Joe tells him to take the bike he got him for Christmas. He then leaves without telling Toby what he's shopping for. Joe is with Sophie, shifting on his feet as he debates whether or not to buy the synth. The salesman tells him it is the best thing he will do for his family, and there are thirty days to return it with no questions asked. After his daughter encourages him to, he signs for the synth. Sophie, however, is concerned on whether the synth will be pretty and asks if they can change her if she's not, causing her father to smile. The salesman tells Joe to follow the instructions on the tablet, and Joe is at first nervous at seeing a synth so lifelike, then quickly relaxes and smiles. The salesman leaves him and Sophie alone with the synth, and so he approaches the synth and reads a series of words which puts the synth in set up mode, and he reads his name to set himself as her primary user. She extends her hand and tells him she has to take a DNA sample as a security measure and it will be private information. He allows her to take his hand, and she smiles and says she's happy to meet him and she's securely bonded to him as her primary user. This delights his daughter and makes him smile. They then leave the store and when they reach the car, he allows Anita to drive them home. Joe greets his wife when she comes home, though after she sees Anita and is clearly unhappy, he leads her into the kitchen for a private chat. She tells him she didn't want one around the kid and that they've talked about this before, and he replies that it was ages ago and that the house is already better after less than a day. She doesn't care, and she claims it will mess with their heads and that they don't need one, and tells her husband to take it back. He tells her he won't, saying he needed help. She asks him why he didn't tell her about it, and he says she wasn't there, which hurts her. He carries on by saying she was gone for five days even though it was only supposed to be two, and that he had to take care of the kids and work as usual, then says she can't just come through the door and say what the family needs. She says she had to and if he wants he can call the office if he wants, but he says he wants to try the synth and walks back to the kids. They act normal for the kids, and Sophie wants to name her Anita, but Laura says it doesn't have feelings and it can't replace her friend. Laura asks if everyone agrees, and they all do. Joe confirms the name into the synth, who thanks him. He whispers in his wife's ear that they have a month to take it back and they can talk about it then. The next morning, he is happily surprised at the breakfast feast made by Anita and remains silent when his wife and Mattie argue. He cracks a joke, and though no one laughs, after Laura explains it was a joke, Anita laughs. Episode 1.2 '''TBA' Episode 1.3 TBA Episode 1.4 TBA Episode 1.5 TBA Episode 1.6 TBA Episode 1.7 TBA Episode 1.8 TBA ''Season Two '''TBA' Season Three TBA Trivia * In S2, the Hawkins family are living at 72 Highbridge Drive, EN4. EN4 is the London Bourgh of Barnet. * Before becoming a Greengrocer, Joe worked as a Human Regional Distribution Manager for an unknown company. He'd been working there for 14 years before he was sacked. Appearances Season 1= * Episode 1.1 * Episode 1.2 * Episode 1.3 * Episode 1.4 * Episode 1.5 * Episode 1.6 * Episode 1.7 * Episode 1.8 |-|Season 2= * Episode 2.1 * Episode 2.2 * Episode 2.3 * Episode 2.4 * Episode 2.5 * Episode 2.6 * Episode 2.7 * Episode 2.8 |-|Season 3= * Episode 3.1 * Episode 3.2 * Episode 3.3 * Episode 3.4 * Episode 3.5 * Episode 3.6 * Episode 3.7 * Episode 3.8 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Main characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Hawkins family Category:Parents